


最古老的职业和第二古老的职业

by Surianika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surianika/pseuds/Surianika
Summary: 2P! France/2P! Germany & 2P! NyoFrance/2P! NyoGermany请你杀了我，以爱情。
Relationships: Female France/Female Germany (Hetalia), France/Germany (Hetalia), Germany/Female Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	最古老的职业和第二古老的职业

**Author's Note:**

> 男妓法X杀手独，无差

弗朗索瓦在付钱给司机时出手阔绰，随手抽出的一把钞票中足足多余了五六张不小的面额。爱因斯先于他一步走下出租车，站在几十层的豪华酒店这个巨物门前深吸一口气，冷风从敞开的大衣领口里灌进来，刺激到他薄薄一层近乎透明的特制衬衫下的乳头，还有那并不保暖却勒得他大腿根部发疼的紧身皮裤。这两者都令他感到不舒服。爱因斯斜挎着一个学生气十足的单肩包，两手紧紧攥着包带，局促不安地横在腰前。他把一张慕尼黑理工大学的学生证放在胸袋里——路德维希•贝什米特，那是他今夜的名字。他是一个平凡而又普通的大学生，此时此刻却正在朝深渊走去。  
弗朗索瓦终于下了车。爱因斯跟着弗朗索瓦走进酒店。相比于爱因斯的局促，他在这里仿佛如鱼得水。门童在为他们拉开门时深鞠一躬，爱因斯忍不住要多看几眼，脚下磕在门槛上几步踉跄，弗朗索瓦却干脆利落地再次用小费代替一瞥。二人径直朝着电梯走去，是最里面的那部，50层直达，电梯护板是镂空雕花，地面则铺着把鞋整个埋住的猩红色松软地毯。弗朗索瓦迈的步子不急不缓，爱因斯个头比他大，腿也比他长，瑟缩却让他始终跟在弗朗索瓦身后两步远的地方，一直到他们进了那不同凡响的电梯门，并排站立在四面擦洗得一尘不染光可鉴人的厢壁的包围之中。  
酒店内暖气很足，爱因斯却仍然固执地穿着这件把他从脖子包裹到脚的长风衣。借着边上镜子的反光，他看见弗朗索瓦不屑的冷笑。迎上他的笑容那一刻，爱因斯的内心刹那间萌生出一种问问弗朗索瓦他俩的初夜究竟谁卖得更值钱的冲动——他知道面前的这法国人堪称欧洲色情业界不老的传奇。说他是知名老鸨子那真是略显粗鲁，尊敬地称他统领着欲神殿内的诸位祭司倒恰如其分。而弗朗索瓦本人，也正是这神殿中最为虔诚侍奉情欲之神的一位爱的信徒。尽管弗朗索瓦有如此光环加身，但爱因斯还是坚信自己更胜他一筹，要问为什么，那都是因为弗朗索瓦当初谈价钱时满口应下得实在太痛快了。  
电梯向着50层匀速攀升着。爱因斯正在调整自己的呼吸，听见弗朗索瓦就在这时状似不经意地开口问他：  
“你猜这电梯的地毯为什么这么厚？”  
“因为大人物们的脚很金贵？”爱因斯想也没想地给出回答。  
“噢，你是这样想的，那好吧。”弗朗索瓦耸了耸肩，“我只能说，如果一会那家伙把你拖进电梯里，你一点也不用惊奇。”  
爱因斯瞪着他。弗朗索瓦知道些什么？弗朗索瓦又是怎么知道的？这些他一点也不想再往下深入思考。他只感觉电梯角落的某一点污渍（是他的臆想，这里根本容不下污渍）都就此形迹可疑起来。时间也由不得他再想下去，电梯这只跳蚤终于结束了漫长的跳跃，在50层发出清脆的提示音停下，自动打开门。  
门外是一条安静的走廊。这里是贵宾休息室，和其他的楼层完全是隔绝的，连逃生通道都没有交集。弗朗索瓦若无其事地走了出去，爱因斯迟疑一下，再一次跟在了他的身后。  
今夜他把自己交给了这位欧洲闻名的祭司，现在他正在为他引领通向地狱深渊之口的道路。  
走廊尽头有着50层唯一的一间客房。弗朗索瓦礼貌地在门上敲了三下。他抓住爱因斯的手腕，在推开门，脚尖落在这间豪华大套房的那一瞬间开始，刚才神情上所有的不耐烦和冷漠顷刻间无影无踪，取而代之的是一种诱人的微笑。  
“晚上好，马可教授。这一位就是我和你提到过的，我们的新生路德维希。”此时此刻他正用这一种笑容面对着那一位坐在咫尺之遥的咖啡桌边，身着浴袍的男人。那男人年纪大约在60岁上下，浑身上下并没有什么书卷气，取而代之的则是一种浸淫商场多年才会有的生意人气质——实际上根据事前的资料，爱因斯也清楚马可•维利奥和所谓教授沾不上边，他只不过是在爱琴海上拥有两个岛的当代希腊米诺陶洛斯罢了。这只是弗朗索瓦贴心的定制化服务，他在日常生活中为数不多的耐心都贡献在了倾听客人们的需求，陪他们演出无数荒诞滑稽不讲逻辑的无厘头情色剧上。至于现在这一出，爱因斯猜想他的角色大概是个什么助教之类的吧。  
但他没有那么好的演技，他完全不知道应该说什么。但还好，哪怕他什么也不做就这么站在原地，弗朗索瓦自会熟练地走上前来，温柔地从他紧张而痉挛的手指中取下单肩包，再脱下他的大衣，把这两样东西随手丢在地上。马可教授就这样坐在那里，以一种舒适的姿势蜷在椅子中，饶有兴味地指示道：“那么——给我介绍一下他吧，弗朗索瓦。”  
爱因斯以为弗朗索瓦接下来要滔滔不绝地介绍他是货真价实的慕尼黑理工大学的高材生了：家境贫寒，穷途末路，但是成绩优秀——总而言之，很干净，刚踏入这门世界上最古老的行当。但弗朗索瓦没有，他下面的举动出乎了爱因斯的意料之外：  
弗朗索瓦微微一笑，他贴了上来，揽住爱因斯现在在近乎透明的衬衫包裹下肌肉发达、白皙里透着红润的臂膀，他隔着薄如一层纸的衬衫，精准捏着了他胸前的乳头，用指腹摁着轻轻地顺时针旋转，再用指甲不疼不痒地抠一抠。爱因斯被这突如其来的举动弄得面红耳赤，自然胸前敏感地迅速涨起来，充起血来的殷红小点愈发暴露无遗，衬衫完全成了欲盖弥彰。弗朗索瓦玩弄够了他的乳头，那双善于解扣子的手开始去做它最擅长的事了。爱因斯飞快地调整着状态，他在心底暗骂弗朗索瓦在出发前就应该告诉他他会经历这一着——扣子排列并不密集，因此只三两下，碍事的衬衫就和他的包与外套落得了同样的下场，把他漂亮而结实的胸肌暴露在令人感到微醺的暖气热风之中。弗朗索瓦一边抚摸他，一边在他的耳廓呵了口似有若无的暧昧的气——爱因斯的身体配合地红了耳垂——开始他真正的解说：  
“看……他很敏感，浑身上下都是，后面又湿又软……是个已经做好万全准备来渴求知识的年轻人。请您一定别让他失望啊，教授。”  
他转过头去，冲坐在不远处的男人眨一眨眼。  
马可教授笑了一声，但似乎还隐隐有着些不满意。  
“你是我的助教，弗朗索瓦。你先好好教会他。”  
这又是什么暗含着低俗下流的意思却又要故作清高的台词？爱因斯完全停止了思考，选择把注意力完全集中在他接下来要做的那件事上。他能够听见弗朗索瓦答应一声，至于对方接下来要做什么他完全不在乎。也许法国人会再说点他最擅长的恶心话？还是……  
弗朗索瓦绕到他身前，跪了下来，拍拍他紧实的大腿内侧，那儿被皮裤勒得一定发红留下印子，因此把他的阴茎也勒得突出，比平常硕大几倍。  
“腿再张开点，路德维希。”  
爱因斯瞪着弗朗索瓦用牙咬着他的裤链拉到最下，他那被束缚的性器一下子迫不及待地蹦出来，因惯性拍在弗朗索瓦脸上，发出一声不大也不小的清脆动静（马可教授就在此时笑了一声，爱因斯听得很清楚）。弗朗索瓦顿了一下，但仅仅只是一下，然后他便再熟练不过地把头埋了下来，含住爱因斯的前端舔舐。  
与此同时马可教授始终在一旁轻声细语地赞叹弗朗索瓦的所作所为：  
“把他的整个吞下去，弗朗索瓦……对，很好，就是这样……啊哦，不行，你可得整根吞进去，我的法国小美人……我知道哪怕是对你来说也有点大了，但没办法，你这张嘴，天生看见其他男人的鸡巴就想要含不是吗，嗯？”  
爱因斯感觉弗朗索瓦快吐了——生理层面意义上的。为了抑制喉咙被异物突入的反射神经，从爱因斯的角度能看见他太阳穴上的静脉一跳一跳，眼角渗出些生理泪水，挂在他鸢尾花紫色的瞳仁上。即便如此他的技巧依然好得不可思议，唇舌和喉咙像是有魔力一般，让人感到自己远比被某个穴口所包裹的更为温热紧致的快感。弗朗索瓦从下面回望着爱因斯，他射在对方嘴里，被后者以一种平静得近乎麻木的态度将这一嘴腥味咽下去，连他的喉结抖动都像是刻意训练过一般地撩人性感。  
爱因斯试图用手指凑合着蹭去弗朗索瓦唇边剩余的浊液，但他伸过来的手被对方狠狠打了一下。弗朗索瓦站起身来，马可教授在他身后鼓掌。  
“真不愧是你，弗朗索瓦——你确定今晚真的不打算留下来吗？”那位米诺陶洛斯舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛意犹未尽，正在盘算着怎么让弗朗索瓦也含一含他的。  
“不了，我可不想打扰教授您和路德维希的私人辅导时间，况且您也没有给我今晚辅导的课时费。”弗朗索瓦此时的嘴唇发红，透着莹润的粉色，甚至还有一点脏污没有完全拭去，但他似乎浑不在意。弗朗索瓦最后冲着马可教授和爱因斯眨了眨眼，在那个已经不知不觉间被扒光的德国人赤裸的肩胛上不轻不重地推了一把，把他推进屋里更深处，自己则绕过他，在他们身后带上了门。  
自动锁滑落发出咔哒一声那一刻，弗朗索瓦当即对着价值不菲的名贵地毯啐了一口。勾人的笑容消失了，冷漠和厌倦再次占据了这张漂亮的脸庞。他烦躁地迈着粗重脚步大踏步沿着来时的路走回电梯，一面从衣袋中习惯性地取出烟，狠狠吸了一口。  
电梯门开了，又关上，再打开。弗朗索瓦匆匆走入夜色中。

Elysium坐落在这个大都市相对不起眼的阴暗角落中最显眼的那一处。这里是弗朗索瓦开的场子，而爱因斯在那的储藏室里拥有一张床。储藏室可以避开客人来来往往的大门，从店后暗巷的一扇小门单独出入——所以，事实上连弗朗索瓦手下的员工们都几乎没有人知道爱因斯把这里作为他在这个城市栖身的据点。当东方泛白时，爱因斯会从储藏室连通的楼梯下走上来到店里，此时Elysium已经闭门歇业，侍奉爱神的祭司们重新穿上凡人的皮囊，吹灭长明灯火离开。还留在店里的唯独只有他们的首领——弗朗索瓦•波诺弗瓦，表面上他正在店内走来走去，做一些交给正常清洁人员就能干好的打扫活儿；实际上他正在等爱因斯出来透气，陪他吸一支烟，喝一喝奢侈无度的客人开了瓶后没再让嘴唇沾过一滴的高级酒。  
现在爱因斯正结束了工作，穿过这条没有街灯，墙角垃圾桶连野猫与流浪汉都不屑于去翻的巷子，往他的储藏室巢窝去。在半道上他瞥见另一个行路跌跌撞撞、踉踉跄跄的背影。爱因斯皱起眉，他加快几步上前，拽住了那敞着风衣，脚下轻一步重一步堪堪还能踩出条直线路径的人——  
“哥哥我收费……什么，是你啊，爱因斯。”弗朗索瓦歪了歪脑袋，借着墙后某家店暗淡的樱桃红色灯箱反光侧过脸看了看他，呼了口气，主动环住了对方的脖颈，“你的话，不收钱。该是我来付钱。”  
爱因斯低下头仔细打量靠在他身上的弗朗索瓦。法国人衣衫整齐，就是浑身酒气，除此之外——他眯起眼睛，半抱半推着对方抵到墙上，弗朗索瓦习惯性地在被摁到墙上时发出一声兴奋的低叫，但爱因斯只是为了更加凑近灯光看看他的眼睛——瞳孔略有一些涣散。  
“你嗑药了，弗朗索瓦？”爱因斯沉着声音问道。  
“啊，是啊。”弗朗索瓦懒洋洋地点头，把垂下来的，从脑后挽起的长发中散落的一缕遮脸的碍事发丝别到耳后，“今晚的事情没有勇气就只能靠疯狂才敢做了，我得先想办法把我自己弄得神智不清才有胆子把你当成我手底下的男孩送去给维利奥——别说我孬，爱因斯，我就像身上捆满炸弹在高峰期冲进火车站的疯子，而你就是我带进去的那一把炸弹。在我爱你爱到冲昏头脑之前，我还是更爱我的粉……”  
“我看你在送我进去时还是挺清醒的。”爱因斯冷漠地打断他。法国人一磕嗨就停不住嘴，若是放任不管，他能说上一整夜，“是你后面去见的客人吧？觉得你现在这样更浪更辣？”  
“是前是后，重要吗？我都半年没接过客了，都是因为你他妈的要去杀一个人我才要费尽心思大老远跑去把人灌醉，就为了哄他们有必要时作证说从傍晚开始我就在他们的派对上‘做客’了！你这下流胚、贱货、肮脏玩意——”  
弗朗索瓦又开始骂爱因斯了，他一激动时总是这样。隔着微不足道的冬衣布料，爱因斯能感受到同他紧紧相贴的胸膛里，弗朗索瓦的心脏剧烈的砰砰跳动。他大概是真的精神绷紧了一晚上，同时还从事了，呃，高强度的体力劳动。爱因斯没有意识到他自己正在下意识地寻找弗朗索瓦身体上某处可能会留下的或青紫或红肿的痕迹，他好像已经默认了弗朗索瓦只要回店里时走不出条直线，就一定经历了什么。法国人注意到他的目光，早已料到般嘲讽地笑笑，他捏住德国人小幅度移动的下巴，迎上他的眼睛。很少有人能敢和一名职业杀手四目相对，但弗朗索瓦就是能做到——大凡娼妓无论男女，准备上岸时都会开始物色一位合伙人姘头，而爱因斯大概是弗朗索瓦身边目前最接近这一类角色的唯一人选。  
“看什么？他们软得不成样子，快和沙发融为一体了，连解开自己裤链的力气都没有。当然哥哥我还是照样到点走人，可不会说因为约好的服务项目数量不达标就退钱。”怀里的法国人得意地哼哼着。他身上滚烫，爱因斯也是，“至于你呢？你的活儿干得怎么样？客人对你的服务满意吗？”他像模像样询问的措辞和墙头另一侧那家脱衣舞俱乐部的灯箱霓虹灯一样暧昧不清。  
“我想应该很满意，至少明天他们看到新闻后，我应该就可以去查查自己在地下钱庄的户头了。”爱因斯仍然出于谨慎的性格遣词造句，“我现在大概知道你提醒我的电梯是什么意思……真是辛苦你了，但是很适合我把它做成一场意外。”  
“无聊，不想听。”弗朗索瓦抚摸他交给爱因斯的这套特制衬衫与紧身皮裤。当他第一次拿着它们丢到爱因斯眼前时，德国人的表情是难以置信混着像是吃了苍蝇一般的恶心。但是当弗朗索瓦忍住笑意，倚在门框上一本正经地告诉他这就是身为优秀MB应有的工作服时，他体内的德国人基因还是驱动着他被迫接受了“一切工作都要有制服”的这个设定。  
显然弗朗索瓦并不想告诉他其实男妓也完全能穿正常衣服，更别说爱因斯的设定是个囊中羞涩误入歧途的大学生，越清纯学生气越好——他承认，他自己远比嫖客更想看见这套衣服所勾勒出的爱因斯的身材，可平常无论怎么威逼利诱，爱因斯都是绝对不会穿的。  
法国人舔了舔嘴唇，不动声色的。  
“刚在刀尖上舔完血的人需要做爱。我们就在这里做吧，爱因斯。你是至今都是处男被朋友嘲笑的大学新生，而我是‘帮你成为一个真正的男人’的你花20欧就在街边包了夜的站街的。”弗朗索瓦用坚定而不容置疑的声音说着，哪怕他的实际要价往往要在20欧的基础上翻个十几倍。他开始改换声线了，进入状态的速度和任何一个优秀的演员不相上下：  
“20欧，甜心……去你那里吗？哎呀，合租公寓不接受带朋友回来留宿吗，真可惜。这里的墙好粗糙，我骑你的时候你要抱紧我噢——”  
弗朗索瓦的眼角余光偶然扫过爱因斯还塞在衬衣胸袋里的学生证，起了歪主意。  
“——小路易。”  
爱因斯感到一阵恶寒窜上脊背，不光是因为寒冷。  
“别那样叫我。”他毫无情趣地把弗朗索瓦风衣下的布料三两下扯散，把他的上半身摁在墙上，两腿掰开，粗暴地推到腰两侧，空出的手解开裤子，把那根被过紧的裤子勒得略略发红的、弗朗索瓦刚刚虔诚舔过的粗大物体直接抵住对方的穴口，“你会主动提出要在这里就说明你已经给自己做好扩张和润滑了？”  
弗朗索瓦又舔了舔嘴唇，如果不是他的腰与上半身被爱因斯紧紧箍住，此时他早已经会选择直接坐上去，同爱因斯彻底地融为一体。  
“啊，嗯，对，温柔一点，路德维希……”爱因斯还什么都没有做，弗朗索瓦训练有素的喉咙已经熟练地开始发出欲拒还迎的呜咽。他完全无视了对方的要求，发狠向里一顶，没有任何其他多余的扩张，也没有给任何喘息的时间，他抽插弗朗索瓦的动作凶暴得只像是在纵欲或者泄愤。  
“我说了，别那样叫我。”爱因斯的声音依旧冷漠。  
弗朗索瓦在他的身下和怀里仍然无所畏惧地在呻吟与浪叫间撩拨着爱因斯的神经。  
“啊，啊，路易！路易——好棒，好舒服，嗯，啊——你们德国人都好大，我好喜欢，啊，路易……嗯，唔，再用力点操哥哥我，路易，啊，啊……”  
弗朗索瓦的腰肢软得一塌糊涂，大腿却依然紧紧地夹着爱因斯的两侧肋下。他的双臂揽着爱因斯的脖颈，仿佛这样就可以忽略脊背多少次磨蹭在粗粝的红砖墙上，把精心保养过的肌肤蹭出数道血痕。虽然弗朗索瓦的确给自己预先做了润滑，但那还是在去见客人前以防万一的预备，隔了这么一会，他的后穴已经重新变得有些干涩了。但爱因斯不管不顾地撞进来，用力过猛以至于好像要把两个硕大囊袋也塞进他赞极了的屁股。这本该很疼，不是情人之间应有的作风，但弗朗索瓦早就已经习惯了，无论何时在旁人眼里他都只是一副爽得几欲窒息的表情，浪荡话与淫词艳语也早就用不着过脑子，可以直接脱口而出。  
“路易，啊，哈……这是你本来的名字吗？路德维希？嗯？”说实话，那份假学生证上“路德维希”的外貌，和目前正在操弄着他的爱因斯相比，的确也只有瞳色和脸上一道疤痕的差距。弗朗索瓦从颈窝里端详爱因斯的表情，没料到后者直接扇了他一耳光。这回弗朗索瓦是真正吃痛地呜咽了一声，不情愿地低下头去，转而靠把手探进爱因斯的衬衫下揉捏他光滑紧致的胸肌给自己找补。在今晚出发之前，为了让爱因斯看上去像个真正的年轻MB，弗朗索瓦要求他去除毛，于是之后的一两个小时内都足以忍着笑欣赏爱因斯继续带着那生吞了活苍蝇的表情站在浴室里，把自己剃得像只剥了皮的水果。然后弗朗索瓦踩进他打开的温水花洒下，上手来摸，在胸肌上多停留了会，最后满意地宣布以他专业的眼光来看成功合格了。  
“舒服？”爱因斯以一个反问句答非所问，他掐住弗朗索瓦的脸，不在乎是否会在法国人赖以吃饭的这张脸上留下指印，嫌恶地审视着弗朗索瓦摆出来的滴水不漏的临到高潮的表情，“我不过就是在虐待你，别装那副婊子脸了。恶心。”  
既然已经听见了爱因斯这么说，弗朗索瓦的表情于是如他所愿，在下一秒那样的享受与投入立刻烟消云散。他有些疲惫，但依然扭动着腰肢，这是为了让爱因斯和他自己都能稍微舒服一点——他后面太紧了，肯定让爱因斯也很难受。果不其然德国人也仅仅是再索然无味地在他体内顶弄了几下后就草草退开，至于最后一点未竟的路途，爱因斯用自己的手替自己撸了出来，洒在墙角蒙满了尘埃的三叶草与蒲公英上。  
而弗朗索瓦甚至没有勃起，疼痛让他的阴茎和腿一样软。他被爱因斯随手丢在墙边，在一旁穿好衣服，仿佛一个德国人根本不怎么喜欢的真人大小的性玩具。  
“回店里去喝两杯？”弗朗索瓦疲倦地将双手插进大衣口袋里。他的神经刚刚兴奋得过分，以至于药效消退后留下的是几乎要把体力全数抽空的懒怠。  
爱因斯也正整理好自己的衣物。他点点头，嗯一声。弗朗索瓦仍然走得有些摇晃，索性加快两步扑到爱因斯身上，强迫对方做他的手杖。  
“…还是吃醋了？哥哥的德国小甜心。”弗朗索瓦玩味地拿手指捅捅他。  
“别这样嘛，哥哥我平常收费很高的噢，但是鼎鼎大名的弗朗索瓦•波诺弗瓦只给你一个人免费睡了，还有什么不满意的？”  
“吃醋？为你？”爱因斯冷哼一声，“我难道第一天知道你是个出来卖的吗？——世界上最古老的职业，嗬。”  
不屑几乎要写满德国人的一整张脸了。弗朗索瓦耸耸肩，执起他的手，在磨出的茧子上轻轻一吻。  
“所以我们才很相配不是吗？世界上最古老的职业和第二古老的职业，多么完美。”


End file.
